The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Signage devices are widely used to deliver contents in the information broadcasting and advertising areas. Traditionally, signage devices include static display on signage device. Static signage devices may not be easily replaced, and their displays are not flexible and their contents are fixed. With modern technology particularly in the large LED/LCD display area, digital signage devices are currently widely used due to their easy-to-replace characteristics, high efficiencies, relatively low costs, flexible display contents with real-time update ability. The digital signage devices can be used to show television programming, advertisements, traffic information, directional displays, menus, information, and other messages. Signage devices usually utilize technologies such as a matrix of lighting devices (e.g., light bulbs), LEDs, LCD, LED, plasma displays, or projected images to display content. Digital signage devices can be found in both public and private environments, including retail stores, hotels, restaurants, and corporate buildings, amongst other locations.
Signage devices generally do not display diagnostic data. But during routine testing and maintenance or field trouble-shooting, a technician may have a need to review those data to perform testing or to identify the problems of the signage devices.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs still exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.